1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, an embedded board using the multilayer ceramic capacitor, and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a multilayer ceramic capacitor in which a plurality of internal electrodes is formed to be exposed to the top or bottom surface of a multilayer ceramic sintering body and is electrically connected when the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted on a printed circuit board, an embedded board using the multilayer ceramic capacitor, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted on a printed circuit board using a surface mounting method or is provided in the state in which it has been previously mounted inside an embedded printed circuit board. Such a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a ceramic sintering body and external electrodes. The ceramic sintering body is formed by alternately stacking a plurality of internal electrode layers. The external electrodes are formed at both ends of the ceramic sintering body, and include a plurality of conductive layers.
Korean Patent No. 1245347 issued on Mar. 13, 2013 relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor. The multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a multilayer ceramic sintering body and a plurality of external electrodes.
A plurality of internal electrode layers is formed in the multilayer ceramic sintering body in such a way as to cross each other. The plurality of external electrodes is formed to surround one side or the other side of the multilayer ceramic sintering body and is connected to the internal electrode layers. The plurality of external electrodes includes a plurality of conductive layers. The plurality of conductive layers includes a first conductive layer, a second conductive layer, a third conductive layer, and a fourth conductive layer. The first conductive layer is formed to surround the circumferential surface of the multilayer ceramic sintering body on one side or the other side thereof and the cross section of the multilayer ceramic sintering body and is connected to the internal electrode layers. The second conductive layer is stacked on the first conductive layer and formed to surround the first conductive layer. The third conductive layer is stacked on the second conductive layer and formed to surround the second conductive layer. The fourth conductive layer is stacked on the third conductive layer and formed to surround the third conductive layer.
In the conventional multilayer ceramic capacitor, such as Korean Patent No. 1245347, the external electrodes are formed to surround the ends of the multilayer ceramic sintering body on one side or the other side thereof in order to be connected to the internal electrode layers. If the external electrodes are formed to surround the ends of the multilayer ceramic sintering body as in the conventional multilayer ceramic capacitor, when the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted on the printed circuit board using a solder, the solder takes the external electrodes up and adheres thereto and the space for electrical insulation from other electronic parts is required. Accordingly, there is a problem in that part mounting density is reduced.